AZ oneshots
by MisRcyLoe
Summary: These are oneshots titled from AZ full of StitchLilo FLUFF. Don't like StitchLilo pairings, do not read and I won't be responsible for your rage. If you do like this pairing, then enjoy these twentysix oneshots!
1. Angel of Mine

Notes: I'm having very slight difficulties with RL and over night, this challenge came to my head. All this is going to be is Stitch/Lilo fluff since Rekindled Love isn't close to the Stitch/Lilo parts. There MIGHT be sad oneshots though, it depends on what I come up with. Suggestions are fine, but I want to try this independently. However, if there is a certain oneshot you've been dreaming about and haven't seen it on the site, then do not hesitate to suggest it and if I'm stumped or I see that this really matters to you, then I'll do it! Expect shortness and not chronological order! This is just like… doodling where something comes to your head and you subconsciously do it. Anyway, enough blabbing. Enjoy the A-Z oneshots!

Stitch's POV:

I stare at her sleeping face. Her petite body curled under the warm comforter, seeking heat from the fabric to avoid the chilliness that occupied the room. Her raven hair cascaded down her shoulder and her head rested on her flat hands. She is sleeping peacefully as the night wears on. The moonlight protrudes through the window, casting its glowing rays on the girl. Her skin glistens, making her look so ethereal.

This girl looked so much like an angel, but she is also one to me. Like the victim in quest of help, I slipped too many times. I was previously known as Experiment 626, a monster that was built to destroy. They said I have no heart to give, no love to share, and no goodness to show. Like an angel, she came to me, or rather I came to her. Either way, we found each other. It wasn't love at first sight, far from it actually. I detested the girl and the way she would get me to be good. Later though, I learned to respect her. She had gone through a childhood life of losing her parents, a tragedy no child should partake. That respect then turned to complete adoration. I wanted to be good to redeem myself, but a part of me also wanted to be good for her. To show her that I can give her my heart, share my love with her, and allow her to see the bottled up goodness she had brought out in me.

Only she can see what I'm feeling. I only allow her to see my frustration. Around other people, I conceal my vexation, but I don't even bother to put up the barriers with her. Only she saw the tears of grief when my supposed buchee-bu Angel left me for another. I never wanted a female near me ever again. Angel had broken my heart and left it in careless shatters. Only she plucked them up from the ground and pieced it together. She didn't give it back to me though, no, she stole it from me. She has my heart, the only one I will ever share it with.

I slide off my cot, trailing over to the slumbering form beneath the sheets. I tower over her, observing her serene face as she slept. I kneeled down beside her, drinking in her sweet scent. Finally, I leaned forward to peck her lips with mine. I stood, but I couldn't walk back to my cot. A restraint held my arm in a securing grip. I turned my head and smiled at her. Her big brown eyes looked at me with confusion, as though registering in her mind that I kissed her. I had told her my feelings for her and she told me hers as well, so we were a couple, but never had we kissed.

"W-What were you doing?" She stutters.

I smiled at her, this time hiding my nervousness. Had it been wrong to kiss her? Was she scared of me now? Guilt weighed heavy apparently as it felt like it was dropping tons on my chest. Her lips slowly slid upwards into a grin and that caused my guilt to slowly evaporate. Why should I feel guilty of one thing that felt so right?

Then I remembered her question and answered her both verbally and physically. "Stitch doing… this." I responded and leaned down to capture her lips again. I touched her lips with mine softly, wanting us to take it slow and revel in the moment. After all, the girl's only fourteen and this was both our first kiss. I had never kissed Angel on the lips before, on the cheek or forehead yes, but never the mouth. As far as I know, she never had a boyfriend either. This made me feel giddy that I was deserved the honor to be her first boyfriend.

She reluctantly pulled away when we both needed air. She smiled at me and I saw the reflection of my own emotions sparkling in her eyes. I smiled and leaned in to nuzzle her nose, planting light feather kisses on her face.

My hand rose to her cheek, caressing the velvety skin. Her eyelids drooped and she leaned into me, releasing a contented sigh against my neck. I dropped my hand from her face and wrapped her into a hug. "I love you." I murmured to her and only felt her nod as her response. She must've fallen back to sleep.

Even if she didn't hear my declaration of my love for her tonight, there would be many other nights when I would tell her. There will be times when I'll say it to her maybe twenty times a day or when I whisper it to her before we go to bed at night. She maybe didn't hear it tonight, but she will feel it in my kiss, my touch, my embrace. I vow to make it my lifelong mission to create different ways to show her how much I love her, show her that I'll always care for her, that I'll want her in every day of my life. I will protect her, I will love her, I will sacrifice my life for. I will do anything to repay for what she has done for me.

She will be loved, she will be cared for, and she will be safe, because she is mine. My Lilo, my love, my everything. Angel of mine.


	2. Because of You

Lilo's POV:

Life isn't always a golden road you take and never encounter disasters. Life may be a ride, but it isn't one of those exhilarating ones you get on in an amusement park or carnival. There are good aspects in life and there are ruinous sides to life as well. I have experienced it. Both the good part and the bad. I had lost my parents when I was only a mere child. I had lost my sanity and turned to strange beliefs that not any normal kid would favor. For that, I lost all chances of commencing friendships with my peers at my hula school. All I had in life was an obnoxious sister who doesn't have anything better to do than criticize me, a hula teacher that had no idea what I was going through, three snobby girls, and a desire to just die.

I was unwilling to continue life without my parents. They were the ones that brought smiles to my face everyday. They were the ones that kissed me goodnight and tell me they love me. They were the only ones who understood me in this stupid world. It was all about them. I was living because of them. I was happy because of them. I was building my life around them. With them, I thought nothing could go wrong. But as I said before, life is not a golden road. For some reason, fate took them away from me. My parents left me… all alone. They left me and I never got to say goodbye. I just wanted to curl into a corner and weep until death decided to pity me and take me as well.

Never happened.

I lived my childhood life as a shell. I didn't have a soul, it was lost in some other world. I didn't have a heart, it broke on me and the pieces were impossible to mend back together. The only thing that kept me from insanity was weird things. Believing in tales that would have every child screaming in fear. This resulted in my friends losing respect for me. That is if they were any of my friends.

That was the bad point in my life. That was what converted my shiny golden path into a murky black. I was lost. I was lost and alone. Though my sister and I were on the same page, we didn't cooperate well with each other. This left me alone without her support. Sure she came by to make up, but soon after that, it was back to the quarreling. When we quarreled, I was lost in that murky path and I had no hope of finding that golden path I had just fallen off.

I needed someone. An angel of some sorts. I just needed a hand to help me back on my feet. I needed a friend that would push me into the right direction. I needed someone who would never leave me. I needed supportive arms around me to hold me when I cry and needed someone else's contagious smile to brighten the dimness I carry so heavily inside me and cause me to smile genuinely. I needed that someone and I had found that someone.

I had found… you.

I love you. You know that right? Love was the day I first saw you. Love was the day I noticed you had a dark side to you and you were just as lost on that murky path as I. Love was the day you actually held me in your arms and smiled at me. Love was from the day I met you, until now and that love will continue to grow stronger as more years pass us.

Now it's not love anymore. Now it's _in love. _You are always right there for me. You are always the one to dry my tears and partake in my emotional moments. You are the one I want to keep in my life forever. I don't think I could miss a day without you beside me. I'm so fearful that if you left me, I would lose track of my golden path that I had just found and this time perish on the dark road.

I know now though that I would never lose you. I can feel your strong love for me in your kiss, in your arms where you hold me so tight that I don't think you want to let me go, when you look at me that tells me you want me, the emotions of passion I hear when you whisper to me at night. I know I would never lose you because I know you love me just as much as I love you. I know we'll never be apart.

I look forward to the day when I'm out of my teenage body and into my adult years. When I'm married to you and creating an entire family with you. I look forward to the years when we could wake up every morning and watch as our children develop. I look forward to the day when our kids leave the house to ourselves and we could spend the rest of our shortened lives together. I look forward to the day when one of us dies and we quickly follow each other. I smile as I think about the plans that fate may have in store for us in the future.

Why do I smile? It's because of you. Everything's because of you. I laugh, I smile, I know to live life to its fullest, and it's all you. You're the one that picked me from the dark road and we led each other back to the golden path. There were times I fell and I'm sure there were times you found yourself stuck on the murky road as well, but when we have each other, we get right back to where we left off. I know that even now as I have you beside me, I will fall back onto that black road, but I also know you'll bring me back up and we'll face the danger ahead of us courageously.

This courage came from you. This will to continue to live is from you. The reason why I breathe right now is because of you. I'm not afraid to fall. I'm not afraid to cry. I'm not afraid to grieve. I'm not afraid of disasters that lie ahead.

And this is all because of you.


	3. Carrying Your Love

Stitch's POV

I look through this filthy window of my spaceship. My watery planet gradually shrinking as I float higher into the sky. I continue to stare at that blue-green planet, remembering my life down there. I remember family, I remember home, and when I think of those two, I think about you. My wife and our two daughters we adopted together just so we could build a family.

Loke. Our little girl. She may not be of our blood, but she most certainly have our genes with her long black hair and blue eyes to clash with my fur. Her intellectual mind could match with mine, but of course, she wasn't born with the mind of a super computer. Still a very smart girl. Only five years old and beginning to read. We just feel as though she's our daughter.

Anela. Our baby girl. This one was the first we had together remember? We adopted her since she was only a little five month infant. My had she grown to be a very divine nine year old. Her wavy hair blends in perfectly with your lovely russet orbs. Her eyes are amazingly a dark ebony color, the same as mine.

Those two girls and you are of great value in my life. I couldn't live if I lost either of you. My health isn't functioned by the three health elements: physical, emotional, and social health at all. My health triangle is the three of you: Lilo, Loke, and Anela. I lose any of you, I collapse, but continue living for the last two of you. I lose two of you, I am only half alive. I lose all three of you, then that's it. I'm dead. There's nothing else to live for. I live for my family and you three are my family.

I miss you right now. Even though it has only been two hours since I left you three in that huge house all by yourselves. Tears drip from my eyelids as I recall two hours back when I was saying my goodbyes…

FLASHBACK

"Daddy! Please don't go!" Loke wailed, yanking desperately on my slacks. I squatted down to her level and she shoved herself into my arms. "Don't go Daddy. Please… I love you."

Hearing her say those words sliced my heart in two. How can someone leave a little girl after they say I love you? I hold her tight to me, her petite body so close to me. "You're supposed to be in bed Loke." I murmured in her ear very sternly.

Tiny beads of tears dripped from her eyes, causing my heart to wrench. I held the girl even closer if that was at all possible, my own tears beginning to flow as well. "I can't go to bed." She whimpered, sobbing heavily. "Not without you there to kiss me goodnight. Or read me my bedtime story. Daddy, please don't go. Please."

"I don't want to go either Loke. But I have to. I'll be back though, I promise." This promise I intend to keep. After all, I do have an indestructible body and amazing tolerance for bullet or plasma wounds. There would be no need a memorial service for me. Home was here, with Loke, Anela, and Lilo. No where else. This is where I began my life and this is where I will end it. With my three girls.

I stayed there a moment longer, comforting my little Loke. She finally simmered into little sniffs, but that was enough for me. I swept her into my arms, laying her down on the bed. I brought the comforter to her neck, leaning over to close my lips on the flesh of her baby soft cheek. I whispered I loved her in her ear, caressing her black mane of hair. Her deep blue eyes closed and she drifted into a fit of slumber.

I approached the door, twisting my head to get one last look of my beautiful daughter. Finally, I flicked off the lights and left the room, closing her door gently. I walk down the next room and entered where I saw Anela buried under her massive comforter. I strolled to her bedside, observing her glowing face and her russet curls tied into a loose ponytail. I bend down to kiss her the same as Loke and she did not stir.

She didn't open her eyes, but she must've sensed my presence. Her thin lips parted, whispering in her sleep. "I love you Daddy. Please return."

I gripped her hand and murmured back to her. "I will baby. Don't worry."

She nodded and her grip relinquished on my hand. I stood from her bedside and exited the room. I sighed as I wondered how long it would be before I get to see my babies again. I ambled downstairs, absolutely in no hurry to leave. There I see you. Your face glistening with tears as you zip up the last of my luggage. You sniffed and stood upright, using your hand to pull away your long silky hair.

You smiled at me, but I could tell it was not genuine. I give you however, a real smile, but not because I'm happy. Far from it. But because I want to comfort you. I want you to know that I will return. Nothing was going to keep me away from you. I will make sure of that.

I walk over to you and you stumble into my embrace not too gracefully. You had tried being brave for the past week, but this was it. The week that had gone by so slowly has finally ended and now I was going to be taken from you. I hope it'll only be a day or a week, but I'm not sure if I would last through a month or a year without seeing you. Just the thought of losing you for more than a year caused a dam to break in my heart and the tears I had tried to suppress until I was out the door, came spilling forth.

"You'll be fine." You assured me, pulling me closer to you as you speak. "I know you will. You're the famous experiment 626. Nothing could possibly destroy you."

"Losing you would." I whimper.

You chuckled, even though I said nothing funny. You were always trying to be the brave one weren't you? Even through our most dangerous, wildest adventures, you faced through it all with a smile on your face. How is it you can laugh and smile now? "But you won't be losing me. I'm not going anywhere."

I nodded, deciding to not voice my fears and just revel in this last moment with you. "I want a kiss before I leave." I whisper to you. "A real kiss."

You pulled away and I leaned forward to kiss you. Your hands connected together at the back of my neck and my arms found their way around your waist. I hold you close, not relinquishing my grip on you for even a second. This may be the last time for a long while when I get to hold you like this. Finally, our lungs burned in our chests. We needed air, but we still needed each other. I put it off and so did you, but that caused more pain rather than pleasure. Not wanting to break instantly from you, I trail my lips down your jaw and to the little cave at the base of your neck. I repeated that trail only upwards until I found your lips again.

"I don't want to leave you." I murmured on your lips when we pull away for the second time.

"I don't want you to either." You cried, nuzzling your face into my neck. "Aloha au ia'oe ku'u lei."

I smiled, knowing instantly what you were saying. I whispered back in your ear. "Aloha au ia'oe, ku'uipo."

Finally we separate with tears on our faces. I give you one last smile before leaving your life once more. I hope it'll only last for a little bit, but even if it does take years, I know I'll be okay. _Aloha au ia'oe ku'u lei. _Your last words race through my mind and I know I'm going to be alright. I just know it.

END OF FLASHBACK

I curl up in my bed for sleep, not eager for the morning. When I would be awoken, be handed a lethal weapon, and shoved into the mist of the crossfire…

TWO YEARS LATER

I'm coming home. It has been two, long, tedious years of murder and gore, but I'm finally returning. I am not coming back as one piece though my sweetheart, but as half dead. War is definitely not a fun story to tell. There has been too much blood, too many shouts of pain as death took over, and I am left with fallen comrades and wounds that'll scar me for life.

I knew I was going to be fine though and I am. I am fine. I just don't know if I'll be able to dream without seeing my companion's pale, glazed over face. Or watch a gory movie without seeing flashbacks of the bloody battlefield. But I am returning back to you and Loke and Anela. That is all I can ever ask for.

I am there at the doorstep, eagerness pounding through me. I wonder briefly if you had changed or if any of the girls had. I know I should've sent you three a letter stating my returning, but I want to surprise you. I want to see your face glue in shock and a smile creep up to your face as you hurl yourself into my arms.

I ring the doorbell and wait. In a moment, I hear footsteps. My heart is racing now. I can't wait to see you. The door opens and my mouth curves into a smile. You are there in your gorgeous yellow sundress and raven hair spilling down your back. You had bags under your eyes, you had runny mascara, but you still looked beautiful to me. With a whisper of my name, you hurl yourself into my arms. I lift you up and spin you around with gusto, so happy to be home.

"Anela! Loke! Your dad's home!" You yell and tighten your grip around my neck. I kiss your hair, your neck, your face, your lips, your shoulders, everywhere. Tears are also rolling down my cheeks, but I do not care. I'm home now and I'm never leaving again.

"I knew you would return!" You shout joyfully, still clutching my neck.

My mind flashes back to our last words before I left you. Aloha au 'ia'oe ku'u lei. _I love you my beloved. _Aloha au ia'oe ku'uipo. _I love you my sweetheart. _

I returned home okay for a reason. I was carrying your love with me.


	4. Dear Stitch

Dear Stitch,

I can still recall those glorious days as an experiment catcher. You and me exploring the vicinity, trapping your cousins and introducing them into the meaning of family. It's so easy to feel the emotions I've experience with you. Just close my eyes, vision a perfect time I've had with you, and the happiness just flows in my body. Once I'm at the end of my reminiscing, I look in the mirror to see a goofy smile and sparkling eyes staring back at me. I put my hand to my chest and feel my heart pounding. Warmth pools in my stomach, as if someone had dumped a mug of steaming hot coco down my throat and in my belly. I love this feeling! I love what you are doing to me!

Yet, I also hate this feeling and despise what you are doing to me. I've never felt this way in my life before. It's all new to me and therefore, rather scary. You and I, we've been best friends since childhood. I can't count how many years we've been together! All I know, is that those years have built up into something incredible, unfamiliar, and beautiful and I don't know what I should do. I'm at a loss about how I should handle these intruding emotions and it's a queasy feeling.

I know what you would say. Having these feelings bottled up inside me is not good and that I should let them out to somebody. You even promised me that you would be there if I'm running around with a festering problem. I do have a problem, and I do want to talk to you about it, but I also don't want to talk to you about it. Rejection is heavy on my mind, I don't think I would be able to take it if you laughed at me or kept your distance from me like I'm some vampire that wants to suck the blood from your neck and in turn, make you one. Friends come and go, but I want you to stick around forever.

It's childish and impossible, but I have these dreams at night. You and me on a bright, sunny day, seeking shade underneath a tree. Birds singing a melodious tune as you reach for my hand. I would smile back and move closer to you. I'm disappointed at the loss of your warm touch around my hand, but almost giggle at the feel of your arms encircling me. I brush up against you, wanting to share my warmth with you, perhaps even my body. I feel your furry, but soft, assuring lips pressing against my forehead. I tilt my head up only to have your mouth descend towards mine. I am disappointed, again.

I am awake, and sporting a stupid grin. I close my eyes for a second to feel you again, but when I don't, I sigh and just leave the room. Besides, I know I'll have you for the night. I always do. The dreams keep coming back and as much as they torture me, they also bring me satisfactory.

It's hard to deny it Stitch. So hard. It's so difficult to bury these thoughts in the graveyard of my mind. Not when everyday I see you smile at me and your body is pressed up to mine. Not when I have you so near, yet so far away that I just want to break down and cry in front of you, plead for you to hold me in your arms and never let me go. I need you. I want you to be with me the way a woman wants her man. I'm going to end this letter like I always do. Even if, you won't read this, at least I've said it. I've said it to myself a million times and each time, it never fails to give me that little jolt. I wish I could say it to your ears instead, then hear you repeat the phrase. However, if all you want to be is friends, I can live with it. I rather have you as my best friend than nothing at all. Still, I'm going to say this.

I'm in love with you Stitch.

Since-

The pencil fell from her hand, landing with a clang on the floor. Her heart gave a painful lurch at the sound of a male's voice behind her. Spinning swiftly in her rolling chair, she faced him with a look of surprise, like a child fearful of their mother who caught them stealing a candy bar. The figure in front of her tilted his head to one side to show inquisitiveness.

Lilo smiled nervously. "Uh, hey Stitch! What are you doing?"

"Uh, Stitch come get Lilo. Isa dinnertime! Gaba Lilo doing?" Stitch asked, letting his curiosity blind him. He approached the trembling girl, peering over her shoulder to see what she wrote.

Lilo was quick to hide the embarrassing writing from Stitch by her hands, covering up most that she could. "It's a secret. It's not nice to invade people's privacy Stitch."

She was aggravated, he could sense that. He would've backed away if he hadn't seen the one thing that caught his attention. Where her hands failed to cover, was the addressing of the person. _Dear Stitch _That was him! If it was addressed to him, shouldn't he have the right to read it?

Ignoring Lilo's fussing, he pried her hands from the paper, laying them flat on the desk. His hands pressed down on hers to cease her struggling. His eyes scanned the paper, drinking in every word, his mouth even moving to the words.

Lilo hung her head and turned to the side. Her face flushed a deep scarlet and her hands trembled under his. She noticed he was further into the letter, where her most inner, and private thoughts were exposed. She felt angry. Not at him though, but at herself. How could she had been so foolish to write down her feelings for everyone, especially the subject of the romantic writing, to see? Tears slid from her eyes and her mouth emitted a choked sob.

Then she felt it. Warm, soft lips pressed against the softness of her cheek. She whipped around to face the loving gaze of her dearest Stitch.

A/N: Something I whipped up. I know it's not my best, but I had to get something for the A-Z oneshots. I haven't updated it in forever, so here's the letter 'D'


	5. Every Struggle in Life

They were known as the debonair experiment hunters. Lilo the gentle hearted, and the brains. Stitch, the intelligent and the bronze. No experiment ever escaped them. In fact, all of them now have homes and a purpose in life and all thanks to Lilo and Stitch.

"Those were the days huh Stitch?" Lilo asked as she walked beside the alien beside her.

"Ih." The alien agreed readily, reaching out take her hand.

Lilo smiled and thought back when the illustrious capturers' days were not always victorious. They had struggles with escaping Gantu's clutches and foiling the sinister plans of Hamsterveil. Their worst battle was the Leroys. The Leroys Hamsterveil cloned while Lilo and Stitch were separated. It was a strenuous battle to beat the snarling experiments, even though the solution was simple.

"That battle with the Leroys had to be the worst battle." Lilo replied.

Stitch shook his head. "Naga."

Lilo, muddled by his response, thought back to when they had a more tedious battle than the Leroys. Then, she thought of Keoni. The boy who was a couple years older than her and who she harbored a major crush for. All her efforts of wooing him worked when she was seventeen and he was turning nineteen, but too effectively. He became obsessed with her. He would even shoo Stitch away if he came too close to his 'brown-eyed-honey-muffin-beauty-cakes'. Lilo, sickened of him abusing her friend and the cheesy pet names, demanded to be free of him. Keoni wouldn't have it however. He went so far as to abduct Lilo and take her to his friend's place.

It didn't take long for Stitch to save her. When he found her, he saw her tan skin marred by dark bruises. Her clothes were tattered and she was bleeding from her midsection. Lilo assured Keoni attempted rape, but he would always fail. Stitch however, to this day, is still uncertain.

"I guess Keoni was the toughest struggle to put up with." Lilo concurred.

Stitch tightened his grasp on her hand. "Ih, but naga hardest."

Lilo again, puzzled, reeled her thoughts to think of another incident. Angel became the conclusion. Angel was Stitch's first love. They planned on marrying the human ritual way, since Angel was a fanatic for romance like Pleakley. Stitch even purchased a wedding ring, with Nani's aid of course. Then, Jumba informed the happy family that Angel was carrying Stitch's pups.

The pregnancy was a hassle. Angel had these severe mood swings that drove Stitch crazy. She begun to feel less confident about herself each time her belly grew. Her frustration was so infectious that it even possessed Stitch. He tried to be patient, but it seemed whenever the two had their romantic moment, they would end it with a fight. Their fights were so extreme that if it weren't for the unborn babies, Angel would have fled from the Pelekai residence. At least, they both tried to convince themselves of that. Deep down, Stitch truly loved Angel and she him.

Therefore, it was devastating when Angel didn't pull through the pregnancy. Her stress was too much for her and two of her pups to handle, leaving only one survivor, Noelani. Stitch, being a single parent, quickly became irritated. He blamed himself constantly for the death of Angel and his two sons. Lilo stepped in when she saw her best friend having difficulties and taking all his stress out on his daughter Noelani.

_Meega naga nota to do. Noelani bad girl!_

_Don't say that Stitch, Noelani just needs some proper parenting. Don't give me that look! She doesn't have a mother and you're too busy grieving over Angel that you are throwing aside your duties as a father to Noelani._

_Angel died… mockcheeka fault. _

_If you keep blaming yourself for Angel's death, then how can you possibly hope to become a better dad? Stitch, do you remember what Noelani's name means?_

_Beautiful girl… from heaven._

_Right. Angel gave her to you. She was sent by heaven to be your beautiful girl, one who will take away your pain. You're just not giving her the chance!_

_Ih, Lilo right._

_Of course I'm right! And you know what, I'm going to help you with Noelani. I'll be like… a nanny for her!_

Lilo did become Noelani's nanny for a while, but as the trust accumulated between the two girls, so did the relationship. Noelani didn't hesitate to call Lilo her mother, and Lilo was eager to scoop the girl in her arms and coddle her.

"I was sad too when Angel died. I know for sure her death was the worst thing that ever happened to us." Lilo replied, wiping a stray tear from her eye.

Stitch sensed her sudden anguish and stopped walking. He pulled her into an embrace and kissed her head. "Ih, Angel's death sad. Naga toughest."

"Stitch, you are confusing me! Tell me the hardest thing we had to overcome." Lilo demanded.

Stitch simply continued to hold her and the affectionate gesture stirred up old memories. The memories when Pleakley confronted them about their frequent late night outings. Jumba, who intervened when he noticed them becoming too close. Then of course, Nani who almost went ballistic at the sight of Lilo in bed with her alien 'friend.'

The family was appalled as Lilo explained their burgeoning relationship. Noelani was the only one in the household who was delighted about the new development. Due to Noelani quickly adapting to the situation, the family begrudgingly agreed to let them continue their relationship. However, they were hardly allowed to be a couple in their own home. Nani, Jumba, and Pleakley all stopped them from kissing, hugging, even talking if it was getting too mushy. Nani even insisted on separate bedrooms, but Stitch always snuck to Lilo's bed due to Noelani sleeping adjacent to her.

Lilo laughed. "It took years for them to finally accept us."

Stitch nodded then bent to give her a soft peck on the lips. "Ih."

"Are you saying that was the hardest struggle?"

"Naga."

"Then what is?"

Before Stitch could respond, they found they were home. The couple walked up the steps and into their home. They found their experiment daughter, Noelani, tidying up the house.

"Aloha Father, Mother." She replied as she pecked them both on the cheek and a brief hug. "Keilana and Mily are in bed right now."

"Mahalo Noelani." Lilo said as she kissed her 'daughter' on the forehead and left to tend to her children.

Stitch followed after licking Noelani's cheek briefly. He found Lilo observing the sleeping faces of their children. Stitch came up and wrapped his arms around her, parting the hair on her neck so he could give her a loving kiss.

Lilo smiled as she leaned into Stitch's embrace and noticed the sparkle of his wedding ring. She looked at her hand, which had intertwined with Stitch's. That's when the gleam of her own wedding ring clashed with his enraptured her attention. The wedding was a struggle, getting past the anxiety, the fears that something might happen to disrupt the entire event, the fear of the future holdings. However, they bypassed those irrational fears and became husband and wife.

Lilo averted her eyes to the sleeping girls with alien features. She remembered when Mily was premature and both parents were afraid she wouldn't live. The sudden panic when Leilana failed to come home from school because she rode with a stranger and they had to save her. The times when the girls got hurt, encountered near death experiences, even the irrational fears when they began riding their bikes, walked away from their arms. Then of course, there was that apprehension of the future. It was through all these thoughts that Lilo discovered the answer.

"Life."

"Gaba?"

Lilo turned to him with a smile. "The greatest struggle of our lives, was life itself right?"

Stitch nodded, rewarding her with a kiss. "Ih."

"You know what I say?" Lilo asked as she began caressing his adorable ears.

"Gaba?"

"I say let life continue to create our struggles, because it only brings us closer."

Lilo stood and allowed her husband to encase her in his arms. She leaned over to give Stitch a passionate kiss to convey just how close they became because of life's challenges.


	6. Fixed

It would be strange to others, seeing a girl dancing with a genetically mutated alien experiment. If anyone asked me where my mind is, why I'm dancing with someone from outer space instead of with a nice teenage boy, I'd tell them nothing. Maybe a teenage boy isn't who I need. He isn't the one that sparks such a feeling inside. Besides, in my eyes, we are all aliens we just look different. We are like different colored crayons in the same box. I don't see anything wrong with it at all.

What is peculiar to me, is this raging feeling inside of me. His arms are around my waist and I feel so protected. I feel as though nothing in this world could ever harm me, let alone touch me. The world around me is dissipating and all I see is him. His goofy smile and wide, brilliant eyes. I am bombarded with images of the impossible. Sweet words of nothingness exchanging between us, his lips resting on mine to end the beautiful night, confessions so long overdue to solidify the beginning of a relationship. I shake my head and blush, looking down at my feet and ceasing my movements.

"Gaba?" Stitch asks, his head tilting to the side.

"Sorry, just thinking." I say.

"Lilo… done?"

I think for a moment. I certainly do feel queasy with all these people staring at us. Their eyes of disgust. Especially Myrtle and her posse. Even Keoni is looking at us weird. I sigh and look back at Stitch.

I nod. "Yeah, let's get a drink or something to eat."

"Okie-taka."

He takes my hand, sending my heart in a flurry of jumps. My clumsy running is no match for his rushed strides, so I let him drag me over to the punch line. He taps a man hogging all the punch to himself on the leg.

The man looks. "What you want?"

"Tiki ka cala!" Stitch replies, pointing at the punch.

The man still looks confused, so I translate. "My friend here wants a drink."

"Humph. Get it yourself." He turns his back and leans over the punch bowl.

Stitch growls. "Akataka!"

He leaps onto the table, helping himself to the cups and punch. That man, who is a real jerk, turns to glare at Stitch. He seemed to accept the challenge as he growled, and I knew then to step in.

"Stitch, no. Leave him alone."

My urgent demand got through to him and he politely offers one of the cups he poured for himself. The man takes it hesitantly and looks at me. "This your date for the dance?"

I smile, probably too big. They're both looking at me like I sprouted two heads. But I can't help it! I've been waiting for this moment when I could call Stitch a date, or boyfriend. I clear my throat. "Yep."

"Ih, date." Stitch agreed and jumped from the table.

His hand sheathed mine, provoking that familiar tingly feeling again. Too bad this display had the exact opposite of affect on the guy. He looked disgusted and I couldn't contain my hatred any longer.

"Let's go outside Stitch."

I began walking and he followed obediently. We eluded from the loud music, the lovey-dovey spell that has been spreading in there, and of course those daunting looks. It was better to be outside. Besides, though the dancing was fun, we both needed a break. We decided to sit outside, star gaze instead.

"I am so sick of this I could scream." I murmur.

"Gaba?"

"This! They keep looking at us like we're bestiality or something?"

"Best-wahh?"

"Bestiality. Extreme love between animal and human."

He crossed his arms. "Humph! Stitch no animal!"

I laugh. "I know. You're an alien. Big difference right?"

We were no longer on the down low about the aliens' existences. The incident with Leroy and the damage he's done was too peculiar for anyone to ignore. And we failed at creating a tasteful story to distract them, so we came out with the truth. At first, people were reluctant to let the aliens stay, but the mayor pointed out that if they were to harm us, they would've done so already.

Besides, Stitch is the island's hero. I lost count how many times he saved this world from utter chaos and destruction. If only they saw what I see in him, they'd realize just how much of a warrior he is. They're missing out on making a really great friend and someone who knows how to add flavor in life.

I look at the stars, remembering those years when I was so dependent on them. I always wanted a family, one that would never run away. I got more than I bargained for, but I am happy of that. I turn my eyes to Stitch, who smiled at me, displaying his sharp teeth.

"I used to wish on these stars so many times after I had a broken family." I explain.

Stitch's ears drooped and he laid a hand on my shoulder. "Family naga broken. It fixed."

I giggled. "Yep, thanks to the stars."

"Hmm?"

"My family's complete because I got you."

He smiled and crawled over to me. My arms went out as his snaked around me. I felt him nuzzle against my neck and I look over his shoulder at the stars. My family may be fixed, but my heart isn't. I still have one more wish for the stars.

And again, they fulfilled it. As I pulled away, Stitch wouldn't let me go. My eyes locked with his and before I knew it, his lips were on mine. That's when I felt the pieces of my broken heart slowly mend back together.


End file.
